


Thief and the Guard~ Klance AU by Rena and Cam

by rena_shipping_queen



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-28
Updated: 2019-04-22
Packaged: 2019-10-18 13:05:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 3,170
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17581406
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rena_shipping_queen/pseuds/rena_shipping_queen
Summary: When wanted thief Keith Kogane is falsely accused of murder, he travels to the kingdom of Parenth in hopes of finding a rare jewel he needs to free his brother, but along the way, he meets one of the castle’s royal guards. When he starts to catch feelings for him, things get out of hand as his former friend returns.





	1. A case is a case

**Author's Note:**

> Our first book! We hope you like it?

File 1  
Name: Keith Kogane  
Crime: Theft, Murder  
Location: Unknown  
Sentence: Death

Keith Kogane was a thief. He was sentenced to death after his many successful attempts at stealing from not only the people of small villages in the kingdom of Pearenth but from the wealthiest of kings and queens as well. After one particular heist which, unfortunately, led to the death of the king and queen, he was sentenced to death by rope. He was to be hung. Luckily for him, he escaped before his day was due. His current location is unknown to the guards and people. He is currently at the top of the most wanted list. A prize of 25,000 goes out to whoever is able to bring him in dead, and 40,000 alive.

File 2  
Name: Takashi Shirogane  
Crime: Theft, Murder  
Location: Known  
Sentence: Death

Takashi "Shiro" shirogane was a partner and a [foster] brother to Keith Kogane. They worked as partners pulling off heists. He was present when the death of the king and queen took place but was unfortunately caught by the guards. He is now awaiting his trial to schedule the date of his hanging.

"Damn. How did they even manage to pull off that heist? Along with the murder of the king and queen?" Lance said, closing the files and placing them along the organized shelves. He was hand-picked by the new ruler of the kingdom, Princess Allura, to be her royal guard. His partner, Hunk, was also a royal guard. He had been working in the palace for 3 years now.

"What were they even after?"  
Hunk sighed and leaned back in his chair. Lance and Hunk were assigned to locate Keith and turn him in. "They seemed to be looking for some file. The chief never really explained anything. It happened a bit before you started working here actually."  
Lance slumped back in his chair. "How are we supposed to find Kogane if this is the only lead we have?" He said throwing his hands in the air.  
"Not many people knew about him. He was a thief after all. The only person he seemed to know is that Shirogane." Hunk informed Lance, whose hands were slumped to his sides.

Lance's expression suddenly changed. "Why don't we talk to Shirogane? He might know! They were foster brothers after all." "Doubt he'll tell us. He hasn't been any help in telling us where he is. it's hopeless." Hunk said with a straight face, staring at nothing. Lance eyed Hunk as if saying 'Why so negative' Hunk responded with "What?! It's true! It's not like he's just gonna rat his best friend out like that Lance."  
"We should at least try." Lance crossed his arms and doodled on a piece of scrap paper on his desk. Lance was secretly an artist. No one knew except Hunk, his best friend of course. Lance enjoyed when he drew, how it would instantly calm him. He always drew when he was stressed or upset. Sometimes he drew just for the fun of it. He also loved to paint as well, but you don't really get that much time off when you work as a royal guard all day and night. 

Lance groaned out of frustration and banged his head on the desk a total of 6 times before letting it rest.  
“What if we just resign and let the chief assign it to someone else? It’s not like they’ll care.” Lance shrugged. “They chose us for a reason. We have to stick to it or it’ll make a bad impression on the princess.”  
Hunk raised an eyebrow. “You really have your heart set out on winning her don’t you?”  
Lance gave his famous smirk. “Don’t worry, she’ll fall for me sooner or later~”

\----

“Get back here scoundrel!” The old man yelled as he ran after Keith, who was carrying a small bag of coins. He darted into the woods near the small village, which was far from their land border. The man stopped, not daring to step foot outside the village. Keith turned to the man, smiled and saluted him while walking away. “Merchants. Always so predictable.” Keith mumbled. 

Keith was wanted. Wanted for theft. Wanted for supposedly murdering the king and queen. But it was all a mistake. It wasn’t his fault. Just a simple gem robbery, but the damn guards had to make things difficult. It’s not like he meant for it to happen. It’s not like he wanted it to happen. Keith may be a thief, but he would never murder someone. Not in a million years. The guards put the blame on him. And no one was going to believe him, because he was a thief. He never asked to be one. It’s not his fault no one cared about him. The only person he ever had was...but because of that incident, Keith’s best friend, foster brother, and partner to be captured and killed. Keith was set out on getting Shiro out before his time was due, but it would be more difficult than he expected. They doubled security to protect the princess. 

Keith dumped the bag of coins on the table and sat down. He wanted to collect as much money as he could before he could free Shiro and leave this dump they call a kingdom. But he needed to free Shiro first. He wasn’t just going to leave his brother like that. He sighed and went outside towards the river and began throwing his knife at a tree. 

He was lost in his own thought. Continuously throwing the knife, he thought about his past. He thought about his life in a foster home. His previous foster parents. How the only people who cared was Shiro and-

No. Stop. Stop that. That's in the past. Just leave it be. 

He shook off the thought and went back to the present. His brother had been caught, and he needed to free him. Then Keith thought about the future. What it would be like. Would he be able to help Shiro? Would they continue their life of crime? Would Keith finally find the one thing he wanted most in life? Would he find love?


	2. Locks reopen

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one is kind of short. As always, enjoy!

Shiro was pacing back and forth in the small jail cell he shared with one other prisoner. "I have to get out of here..." He approached the cell door and studied the code lock. When he had failed for the 8th time, he threw his hands to his side and leaned his back against the wall. 

"Do you really wanna get out?" A strange voice came from the other side of the room, not very visible to Shiro. "Excuse me?" Shiro said, trying to make out the appearance in the dark. The only source of light was a small window on the outside of the cell.   
"Do you really want to get out?" They asked again.  
"Well, duh."  
"Why?"  
Shiro rolled his eyes. "Because I don't wanna die?" He said, even though it was more of a statement than a question. The small figure slowly made its way into the dim light stopping with every step. "What's it to you anyway?"  
The figure stood into the light, revealing a small...? Shiro couldn't really tell if it was a girl or a boy.   
"I can get you out." They said. Shiro had a confused look on his face. 

"Pidge, Hacker." They said. Shiro crossed his arms. "Why do you wanna get out again?" Pidge said.   
"I just told you." Pidge raised an eyebrow and smiled. "Tell me the real reason, and I'll unlock the door for you."   
Shiro sighed. "Fine. My brother is all alone, and I'm afraid he'll get into trouble." 

"Ok, I'll open the door, on one condition," Pidge said. "You have to take me with you."

"I'm sorry?" 

"I assume you have a home and supplies with your brother, and I won't have anywhere to go after we get out, so I'm going with you."

“What are you talking about? No, you aren’t coming with me. How do I know I can trust you?”

"How do you know I actually know how to open it?" Pidge smirked. Shiro opened his mouth to argue back but quickly closed it as he had nothing to say. "Alright, fine. You can tag along I guess." He said sighing. Pidge shoved him out of the way and fiddled with the lock. After about a minute the door sprung open. "Ladies first," Pidge said gesturing to Shiro. "I'd appreciate a challenge next time." They added.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hoped you like this chapter as well, please check us out on Instagram and Wattpad for any questions. Like and comment.  
> Instagram: @keithxxlance (shared)  
> Wattpad: @RenaShippingQueen (shared)


	3. But not the box

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry children this chapter is crappy and probably overdone

“This is all your fault.”

“My fault?!”

“You were the one who dragged me into this mess in the first place!”

“I don’t even know who you are!”

Lance fumbled with the tiny restraints. This was supposed to be a fun night, but infamous thief Keith Kogane had to go and steal that too.

"I can't believe I'm trapped here. With a wanted criminal." Keith stretched out his leg and kicked Lance in the arm. "Ow - What the heck!"

They were trapped in a small metal box only big enough for one or two people. The current position they were in was uncomfortable and awkward. They were sitting down, backs against the cold metal walls. Their arms were handcuffed to the walls as well. Lance had his legs on either side of Keith's closed legs. It was the only comfortable position they could find, and it wasn't even that comfortable.

Lance shifted his legs in between Keith's and slid them underneath so Keith's legs were on top of Lance's and on either side of Lance's hips. Lance was finally able to stretch his legs out properly without making it too awkward. 

Keith tugged on the ropes in hopes (lol) of loosening them up just enough for him to be able to untie the strangely complicated knots. Nope. Nothing.

A moment of silence passed. A moment turned into a minute. Then two. Then three. As much as Lance did not want to speak to the person who was to blame for this, his anxiety couldn't handle the silence. He sighed. "So," He started. "What did you do to get these guys so mad at you?"

Keith rolled his eyes. "None of your business." 

"Actually, it is my business since you dragged me into this. I made it my business so stop being an ass." Keith suddenly remembered his bracelet. "Wait! Do you have a flashlight?"

Lance raised an eyebrow. "Yes, but why do you need a flashlight? It's pitch black in here, I can't even see your face much less see where my phone is at the moment." 

Keith wiggled his hand, not caring about the burning sensation from the tight ropes around his wrists until he felt the bracelet slide down onto his hand.

Fuck.

The bracelet slid down too far and slipped out of his grasp, hitting the floor with a sharp clang.

"What was that?"

Keith gave up and rested his head against the wall. "Our only means of escape right now."

Lance was starting to panic. He was claustrophobic. Not too much, but if he was in a small space for too long...  
He tried to slow his breathing. Quietly he counted down from 30.  
"29...28...27 - "  
"Are you ok?"  
Realizing he was counting out loud, Lance quickly responded. "U-uh yeah yeah I'm fine."  
He may have not been able to see anything, but Lance could feel the unsure look in Keith's face. "Are you claustrophobic?"

Keith got no response. "Lance?"  
Keith heard shuffling across from him.

"Ha!" Lance had his left hand free. He quickly untied his other hand.  
"Are you free?" Keith asked. Lance grabbed his phone from where he was sitting on the floor and turned on the flashlight.

"Hurry up and untie me!" Lance reached over Keith and untied his wrists. As soon as Keith was free, he rubbed his wrists in an attempt to ease away the pain from the burns.

Lance shined the light all around the box. "Fuck -" He tried to push the roof open hoping it would open, but he failed. His legs ended up giving out. His feet slid under him and he toppled onto Keith's legs, his face dangerously close to Keith's crotch. 

Lance was extremely grateful for the room being too dark to see. He was glad Keith couldn't see the crimson red his face was. “Fuck s-sorry.” He said. ‘Why am I stuttering??’ Lance thought. He tried to get up, but he ended up slipping onto Keith’s lap hitting his head on the wall. In the process of all that, he dropped his phone and it shut off. He quickly scrambled to find it but he came up with nothing. 

“Uh...Lance…”


	4. Dream or reality?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It gets better I swear

“What?” 

Moment of realization. Lance was still on Keith’s lap. If it was even possible, Lance’s face somehow blushed deeper than before. It wasn’t helping Keith that Lance was moving around so much. “L-lance stop moving.” Keith bit his lip. Lance needed to stop moving or something bad was going to happen…

“Hold on I’m looking for the light -”

“Lance----” 

Shit.

That last part wasn’t supposed to come out that way. Keith had accidentally…..said Lance’s name. Shit. He was in trouble. Lance stopped moving at that. “...Keith?”

Even though Lance was not able to see Keith, he could sense Keith was embarrassed. Lance was too. 'That was...kinda hot...wait WHAT AM I SAYING STOP IT LANCE’ He thought. Unfortunately, Lance was not able to bring himself out of his thoughts before Keith could interrupt him once again. “C-can you get off me now?”

Lance smirked as he thought what it would be like…

“Hm..” Lance moved up more on to Keith's lap and shifted a bit. “Why? Nervous?”

Lance was jolted awake with a sudden kick to his side. “What the hell Keith!” He froze. His hands were still tied to the walls. “It was a dream?!” 

“Lance what are you screaming about”

“I guess I fell asleep and I had a dream we got out…” Lance stopped when he remembered his dream just before he was woken up. His face went red. 

“...then?” Keith asked.

“Then what?”

“It sounded like you were gonna finish that sentence…”

Lance panicked. “Oh..um n-nothing else happened!” 

Keith's expression changed to confusion. “You sure?”

Lance didn't respond. If Keith knew what had happened, he'd never hear the end of it. He sighed and focused on not hyperventilating in the small cramped space.

Lance's arm shifted and he felt the knot loosen. "Ha!" He shifted his arm again moving his wrist. Surprisingly, the knot came loose. The ropes fell and his right hand was free. He untied his left hand with little struggle. “I’m free!”  
“Now untie me,” Keith said.  
Lance struggled to move in the cramped box. As fate would have it, his left leg slid back and he fell face first onto Keith’s chest. Lance’s hand was on Keith’s shoulder and the other was on Keith’s thigh. Lance froze. He was unable to move. He desperately tried to pull his hands away but he just...couldn’t. His face was as red as a tomato. Keith was worse. He was unable to do anything due to his hands being tied up. Keith’s cheeks were flushed red. The longest pause of silence made Keith want to die.  
Lance pulled his face back and hit his head on the roof of the box. His legs slid up further. Lance was practically sitting on Keith’s lap at this point. Lance’s thoughts went back to his dream. How Keith -  
‘Shut up Lance! Focus on the problem!’ He thought.  
Lance couldn’t see a thing which made everything even more difficult. His hands were still on Keith. Lance slid his hand down Keith’s chest. ‘What the fuck am I doing??’ Lance thought.  
“What are you doing Lance?”  
Lance flinched at the sudden break of silence. He quickly removed his hand and reached for Keith’s arms to untie them, but the universe was so amazing, they had to make Lance completely miss his arm and soon Lance’s hand was on Keith’s hand. “S-sorry,” Lance said removing his hand.


	5. Cold just got hot

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [Teaser I guess lol]

“Can you get off me now?”  
‘What if……….what if I just……’ Without a second thought, Lance smashed his lips on Keith’s. He deepened the kiss by forcefully shoving his tongue in Keith’s mouth. It was a fight for dominance. Lance brought his hands to Keith’s face pulling him closer. Keith was still held back by the restraints so Lance was the first to get a moan from the boy under him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes, I know this is the shortest thing ever but I promise it gets better, comment if you want a deleted smut scene,,,,,,,


	6. My fault

[another teaser]  
“We could have been happy together Keith.”

No…

“All you had to say was yes." 

Stop

“But you left before I could tell you the truth.”

What?

“What happened to them Keith? When you told them?”

I-I don’t…

“It’s your fault Keith.”

N-no I-

“You killed them.”

No it w-was an accident I didn’t m-mean to…

I’m sorry…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Guys I'm sorry for all these teasers, I'm working on a really big chapter right now and it's taking lots of time up with school and my tests, sorry the next chapter will take some time,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,


	7. AN

Hey, it's Cam,,,,,

To our like 3 readers lmao:  
So for the past month, Rena has been completely MIA and I don't know what happened to her, none of her friends do. They haven't seen her since maybe March 15th and I haven't heard from her but her family assures me that she is fine, even though they won't give any information as to what has happened to her so all I can do it wait. Chapter 7 is incomplete and I'm not sure if I should finish it because she might not want me to so please just be patient, thank you.


	8. No tears left

“Ugh...is it hot in here?” Lance said, noticing the sudden change in temperature. “Keith?” He said when he didn’t get a response.

“I’m sorry…”

“Keith? Are you okay?” Lance asked. He didn’t know what exactly happened or what was going on. Keith just kept repeating the same thing over and over again. “I’m sorry I’m sorry I’m sorry I’m so so sorry”

“Keith, what happened?”

Keith gasped and his eyes shot open. For a split second, he had no clue where he was, then it all came rushing back and hit him in the face. They were still trapped. “I…”  
“Keith?” Lance asked in a worried tone. “Are you okay?” Keith was never the type of person to open up or talk about what was on his mind. “I’m fine…”  
Lance knew he was not fine. “You can talk to me. You can trust me. I’m here. Can’t really go anywhere anyway, heh.” Keith laughed a little at his joke. His cheeks turned a rosy pink shade. “H-have you ever felt -”

“Lost?” Lance interrupted.

“Um...yeah. Lost. I just… I just don’t know anymore.”

“Do you wanna tell me about what happened?” He asked in a soft voice. Maybe Keith could trust Lance. Maybe Keith finally could open a door. No. This is stupid, he thought. He doesn’t even know him. “Just never mind.”

“You sure?”

“Y-yeah. Not……...not now.”

“When you’re ready, I’ll listen.” Lance smiled.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sup, it's cam. I just decided to finish it. I'm sure she won't be mad. Anyways, the next chapter would take a few weeks maybe. I'll wait for Rena to come back to post it. Thanks for reading :)

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, um thanks for reading. Please feel free to check us out on Wattpad and Instagram as well if you have any questions. Please like and comment.  
> Instagram: @keithxxlance (shared)  
> Wattpad: @RenaShippingQueen (shared)


End file.
